


dyssodia

by Snagglefanged



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Epilogue AU, References to Knotting, Sex Jokes, heavily implied watersports, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snagglefanged/pseuds/Snagglefanged
Summary: There are a few things Naruto has to adjust to upon hooking up with Kiba. And a few things he's just not into. (A trio of Kiba/Naruto cracky drabbles.)





	1. howl

**Author's Note:**

> The people responsible for this know exactly who they are. Enjoy what you wrought, guys!

Naruto is a little surprised to discover, by the end of their fifth actual date – he’s not counting the ones that might or might not have been dates, or might have been training, or arguments, or just hanging out – that Kiba howls like a dog when he comes.

In hindsight, this shouldn’t have been such a shock, he thinks.

Kiba’s all about that canine lifestyle, so of course some mannerisms carry over. And it’s not too bad, really, just kind of loud.

Naruto puts up sound seals so the neighbours won’t hear, and invests in a good set of earplugs.


	2. marker

Kiba is into a _lot_ of things, and Naruto has adjusted to ‘doggy style’ jokes, especially when the reality of it is too much fun to care about the terrible pun.

It’s a little weirder, though, when he discovers Kiba’s idea of proving that Naruto is his involves a little more than leaving hickeys.

That whole ‘marking his territory’ thing is doable, once Naruto gets some plastic mattress protectors, and nobody else ever has to know what they get up to.

It could be worse, he thinks; at least Kiba hasn’t suggested matching collars.

He can’t do matching collars.

Probably.


	3. gijū ninpō

Naruto’s always been fast to heal.

He doesn’t really mind when Kiba’s Beast Mimicry transformations lead to his getting bitten or clawed a bit; that’s actually kind of hot.

There is one aspect of the transformation, however, where Naruto is forced to draw the line.

It’s not the growling; that bit’s sort of sexy, really.

It’s not the posture. That part’s fine.

It’s the anatomical alteration that happens when Kiba puts too much chakra into the transformation that Naruto objects to.

It happens to dogs, sure, but dogs don’t appear to mind being stuck together.

Unlike them, Naruto _does_ mind.


End file.
